Scorpion
Scorpion, also known as Hanzo Hasashi is a character and the legitimate mascot from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously starred in the third episode of Fatal Fiction, Scorpion vs. Kratos, where he fought Kratos from the God of War franchise and lost. Wiki Match-Ups * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Scorpion * Scorpion vs. Sweet Tooth History The Posterboy of Mortal Kombat who will fight against various opponents as his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. Scorpion became stained with evil due to bearing a powerful cruse known as the NetherRealm Curse which allowed him to ultimately kill Bi-Han the first time he tapped into it. Before this, Scorpion returns home only to take notice that his family where killed by Bi-Han (Quan Chi in disguise) and hated him ever since. Information Background * Age: 32 (at Death) * Spices: Human (formerly an Undead Wrath) * Height: 6'2"/188 cm * Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg * Alignment: True Neutral (Original Timeline), Orderly Good (Alternative Timeline) Equipment * Axes * Ninjato * Kunai Spear * Fireball Gun (The Grid) Feats & Stats *As soon as Scorpion enters The NetherRealm, he gains a boost to his physical strength (Attack Potency & Durability Resilience Fallacy) **Exactly to what limit hasn't been pin-pointed but the limit is there as he was only seen being able to overpower the likes of Bi-Han in the current timeline and Quan Chi in the original timeline, said opponents also experience feeling weaker then usual in turn (Attack Potency & Durability Resilience Fallacy) *Can shatter a steel anvil in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament with enough Ki focus on a single strike (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) **With valid scaling, Scorpion is capable of shattering a large brick of diamond with enough Ki focus as seen in the first Mortal Kombat game when playing enough two player versus match-ups (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) *Capable of breaking out from being frozen-solid by Sub-Zero's freeze imprisonment with just sheer physical force alone (Strength Feat) *Capable of ripping people's limbs off with just his throwing spear (Pulling Strength Feat) *Capable of shattering statues with his fire attacks as seen in the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion's Promo in one shot (Impact Striking Strength Feat) *Like Sub-Zero, Scorpion can also rip a person's head right off with his bare hands with the spine included, which requires around 1,000,000,000 Newtons of force according to Vsauce3 (Lifting Strength Feat) *Managed to knock Reptile several feet away after pulling him with his rope spear (Pulling & Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) *If The Grid is taken into account, Scorpion is capable of evading laser shots from laser canons that are capable of firing instantly while participating in The Grid (Initiative Speed Feat) *Managed to grapple Quan-Chi right at the last moment he got sent to The NetherRealm in Mortal Kombat's original timeline (Initiative Speed Feat) *Managed to blitz Lin Kuel ninjas before they even got the chance to react (Initiative Speed Feat) *Managed to dodge Frost's ice attack the moment he took notice of her reflection on the cup Kuai Liang was offering (Initiative Speed Feat) *Managed to withstand the impact of being thrown by Kenshi's telepathic ability right onto the side of a military hummer from a far distance without his wrath powers (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) *Managed to withstand getting impaled by Kuai Liang's Bed of Ice fatality attack and gets back up (Piercing Durability Resilience Feat) *Took hits from both Sub Zeros, who are also capable of ripping a person's head off with their spine included with just a single bare hand (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) *Took hits from Johnny Cage, who is specifically capable of ripping a person's body in half with his bare hands like the manliest man he is and can also do the same thing by Shadow-Kicking such individual as part of a brutality (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experiences *Appeared and participated in The Grid among with Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot (Combat Experiences) *Before his transformation as an Undead Wrath by bearing The NetherRealm Curse, Hanzo Hasashi was renowned as the most feared ninja and martial artist (Combat Experiences) *Manages to defeat the Kuai Liang Sub-Zero more often in kombat then the other way around (Combat Experiences) *Managed to incapacitate Raiden through emotional pain (Combat Experiences) *As an Undead Wraith after a long fought battle while in The NetherRealm as seen in Mortal Kombat 9, Scorpion finally got his revenge by successfully killing Bi-Han, also known as the first Sub-Zero (Combat Experiences) *Scorpion is a master of the thrown spear dart, which the closest thing to it in real life is called the rope dart used in the Tang Dynasty in Ancient China due to the fact its extremely difficult to master, thus explaining why his finesse is all the more impressive (Weapon Mastery Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Capable of resisting electrical attacks as he endured Raiden's enhanced electrical attack while being grappled (Resistance) * Is immune to all Necromancy-based spells as Quan Chi's spell casting from such has been proven useless against Scorpion (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Is known for anger issues as it could cloud his judgement (Fault). * If he is vanquished while as an Undead Wraith, his body will quickly disintegrate where he will be sent back to The NetherRealm (Fault) * While he can drag his opponent to The NetherRealm, his opponent must be tainted with evil in order to be dragged into that lower outer plane of existence (Weakness). Videos 25 Facts About Scorpion From Mortal Kombat That You Probably Didn't Know! (25 Facts) Scorpion All Fatalities Brutalities Babalities Animality Friendship Ever Made - MK1 to MKX Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion's Promo HD Cooking With Scorpion HD The Grid - Hidden Character Demonstration (4 13) Scorpion Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance 250px-Scorpion render by wildboyz.png Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion as seen in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-RXHg-9vjo Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art Trivia * Scorpion actually has his own cooking show. One as the original in addition to his first cooking episode as seen on The Super Zeros youtube channel. Category:Returning Combatants Category:Male Category:Immortal Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Zombie Category:Sword Wielders Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Undead Category:Curse Bearers Category:Orderly Good Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Seeking for Revenge Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains